Eternal Engine
Eternal Engine – trzynasty poziom Hero Story w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Grywalną postacią jest Miles "Tails" Prower. Można tu znaleźć ulepszenie Bazooka. Opis Eternal Engine jest poziomem zlokalizowanym na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Rozpoczyna się w małym pomieszczeniu, w którym gracz musi zniszczyć dwóch przeciwników, aby odblokować przejście. Otworzą się wtedy drzwi do serii korytarzy. Na całym poziomie pojawiają się różne urządzenia monitorujące korytarze kolonii, które można zestrzeliwać. Pojawiają się także kapsuły, które przelatują z góry na dół. Gracz może je wysadzić powodując eksplozję. Należy jednak uważać, aby nie znaleźć się w jej zasięgu. Korytarz biegnie prosto, następnie zakręca w lewo. W ostatnim pomieszczeniu gracz musi zniszczyć dwóch przeciwników, aby otworzyć kolejne drzwi. W następnym pomieszczeniu pośrodku pojawia zielona beczka, a po jej bokach niezniszczalne skrzynie. Niszcząc drewniane skrzynie, które je podpierają, gracz może utworzyć sobie schody do springa. Po odbiciu się od prawego springa gracz złapie się krążka linowego. Następnie powinien przeskoczyć na drugi krążek, uważając na zrzucającego ogromne bomby Bomb Beetle. Dzięki drugiej linie gracz będzie mógł przejść do większego korytarza z szybami. Przez środek przesuwają się dwie wybuchowe kapsuły. Po wyjściu z tego korytarza gracz natknie się na zakręcający w lewo pokój. Na zakręcie pojawiają się dwie szyby z dynamitami. Po wysadzeniu dynamitów zniszczone zostaną również szyby, przez co przestrzeń kosmiczna będzie próbowała zassać gracza. Dynamity można wysadzić, aby zyskać punkty. Należy jednak potem nie uważać, aby nie wypaść w kosmos. Gracz trafi następnie do kolejnego szerokiego korytarza. Oprócz kapsuł pojawia się w nim także jedna laserowa blokada. Po wyjściu z tego korytarza gracz trafi do małego pomieszczenia z dwoma wyjściami. Drzwi po prawej stronie są zablokowane. Aby je otworzyć, należy wejść do pokoju naprzeciwko i wcisnąć przycisk ukryty za drewnianymi skrzyniami. Skrzynie te można również zniszczyć, ale po drodze należy uważać aby nie wysadzić dynamitów przyczepionych do okna. Wciśnięcie przycisku nadal będzie możliwe, ale utrudnione ze względu na wciągający gracza kosmos. Po przejściu przez zamknięte wcześniej drzwi gracz będzie przechodził krótko po zewnętrznej części kosmicznej stacji, którą stanowi most nad przepaścią. Na drodze pojawiają się przeciwnicy, a do jednego z fragmentów mostu podczepiony jest dynamit, który może wysadzić część przejścia. W przypadku wysadzenia dynamitu gracz powinien po prostu przelecieć nad przepaścią. W następnym szerokim korytarzu pojawiają się dwie szyby w podłodze, które można wysadzić przez zniszczenie dynamitu. Oprócz tego na środku pomieszczenia unosi się jeden z systemów obronnych kolonii - latający robot strzelający w gracza pociskami przypominającymi gwiazdy z czerwonymi kolcami. Po wyjściu z tego korytarza gracz trafi do kolejnej zewnętrznej sekcji. Pojawia się tu krótka platforma, z której należy zeskoczyć. Na dole znajdują się trzy ruchome platformy: jedna środkowa, oraz dwie boczne, które poruszają się do przodu i do tyłu. Przy tym środkowa platforma pozwala graczowi znaleźć się bliżej wyjścia z tej sekcji, które blokują klatki. Aby wysadzić klatki, należy skorzystać z bocznych platform i cofnąć się na mały pomost, na którym zamontowany jest pocisk. Po uruchomieni pocisk niszczy klatki i odsłania przejście do małego korytarza, z dwiema wybuchowymi kapsułami przy drzwiach. Gracz trafi następnie do wysokiego pomieszczenia, w którym występuje pojedynczy zgniatacz. Przy ścianie pojawia się zielona beczka, a po jej bokach niezniszczalne skrzynie ze springami. Gracz może zniszczyć beczkę, aby odsłonić przycisk, który trwale wyłącza zgniatacz. Dzięki temu gracz będzie mógł skorzystać ze springów i wskoczyć na górę zgniatacza, aby ten posłużył mu za platformę. Po wskoczeniu na zgniatacz gracz będzie mógł się złapać krążka linowego. Należy następnie złapać się kolejnej liny, aby wskoczyć do położonego wyżej korytarza. Za drzwiami pojawia się mały zakręcający w lewo pokój. Pośrodku pojawia się po raz pierwszy w Hero Story Artificial Chaos. Może się okazać trudnym przeciwnikiem. Można go zniszczyć tylko wtedy, kiedy przymierza się do ataku, czyli widoczna staje się jego mechaniczna głowa. Gracz może zajść go z boku i zestrzelić od tyłu, aby uniknąć ataku. Alternatywnie przeciwnika można bombardować pociskami samonaprowadzającymi, które będą się od niego odbijały, ale nie pozwolą mu wykonać żadnego ataku. Gracz powinien wtedy podejść do niego i zniszczyć go wykonując Propeller Punch. Po wyjściu z tego pokoju gracz trafi do kolejnego dużego korytarza, w którym pojawiają się wybuchowe kapsuły, lasery, oraz wysadzane szyby w podłodze. Idąc dalej gracz trafi do dość wysokiego korytarza. Po lewej i prawej stronie znajdują się stosy skrzyń: jeden drewniany i jeden żelazny, po których gracz może wskoczyć na górę. Pojawia się tu zbiornik z zieloną substancją, która jest dla gracza bardzo niebezpieczna. Bliżej substancji mieści się także laserowa blokada. Z góry na dół poruszają się dwie wielkie platformy. Gracz powinien po nich przeskoczyć, uważając jednocześnie aby nie wpaść na lasery, kiedy jedna z platform się obniża. Po bokach pojawiają się dwie mniejsze, ale nieruchome platformy. Po wyjściu z tego pomieszczenia gracz trafi do małego pokoju z dwoma zamkniętymi drzwiami. Drzwi po prawej są otwarte i towarzyszą im dwie wybuchowe kapsuły. Po przejściu przez nie gracz trafi do zewnętrznej sekcji, do labiryntu platform. Po drodze należy uważać na dynamity, które mogą wysadzić część mostów. Gracz powinien przejść po wyznaczonej trasie do krążka linowego, aby wskoczyć na wyższe piętro platform. Stąd drugi krążek linowy zabierze gracza na ostatnie piętro. Należy następnie przejść przez kolejne drzwi, prowadzące do szerokiego korytarza. Powracają w nim laserowe blokady, wybuchowe kapsuły, oraz zwiększona liczba dynamitów na szybach, które po wysadzeniu mogą zassać gracz w kosmos. Po pokonaniu tego korytarza gracz trafi do małego pokoju z dwiema wybuchowymi kapsułami, który poprzedza następną zewnętrzną sekcję. Mieści się tu długi most. Gracz powinien uważać podczas jego przekraczania na dwa dynamity, które mogą kompletnie wysadzić przejście. Na dole znajduje się dość szeroka platforma, którą bombardują latające systemy obronne kolonii, strzelające pociskami w kształcie gwiazd. Naprzeciwko mieści się duża unosząca się platforma, ale dalsze przejście blokują żelazne i niezniszczalne skrzynie. Aby zniszczyć żelazne skrzynie, gracz musi zdobyć ulepszenie Bazooka, które położone jest wyżej w tej sekcji. Należy wskoczyć na położone z tyłu małe, unoszące się w górę platformy. Dzięki nim gracz będzie mógł dostać się do małego pokoju, w którym znajduje się ulepszenie. Po zniszczeniu tych skrzyń gracz trafi do ostatniego już szerokiego korytarza z szybami, laserami i kapsułami. U wyjścia mieści się wysokie pomieszczenie, pośrodku którego znajduje się szyba w podłodze, a nad nią krążek linowy. Jeśli gracz wsadzi szybę, powinien uważać przy zbliżaniu się do krążka linowego, aby nie zostać zassanym w przepaść. Po skorzystaniu z dwóch krążków linowych gracz trafi na dużą platformę, która zabierze go do położonego wyżej wyjścia. Stąd gracz trafi do krótkiego korytarza, a następnie do zewnętrznej sekcji. Nie pojawiają się tutaj żadne platformy, natomiast w pobliżu unoszą się przeciwnicy, oraz wybuchowe kapsuły. W sekcji tej gracz będzie automatycznie unoszony w powietrzu i jeśli będzie trzymał kurs w linii prostej, nie powinien spaść w przepaść. Należy dostać się w ten sposób do przeciwległego budynku. Gracz przejdzie wtedy przez mały korytarz, prowadzący do ostatniej sekcji. Pojawia się tu mały pomost, z którego należy zeskoczyć do długiej wieży. Gracz będzie spadał przez dłuższy czas. Po drodze należy omijać lasery, oraz uważać na unoszące się Artificial Chaosy. Gracz może zdobyć dużo punktów zestrzeliwując większe grupy przeciwników. Spadek można także regulować unoszeniem się co jakiś czas. Na dnie wieży należy wylądować na pojedynczej platformie, która unieruchomi gracza i nie pozwoli mu spaść w przepaść na dole. Platforma porusza się na boki pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się generator energii Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Posiada on działa strzelające pociskami w kształcie gwiazd, których gracz nie może zniszczyć. Nie powinny jednak trafiać postaci. Gracz musi zniszczyć silnik, strzelając w znajdujące się na nim niebieskie punkty, aż te zostaną wysadzone. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich silnik zostanie zniszczony i odsłoni ukryty w środku pierścień mety. Gracz będzie mógł następnie przeskoczyć z platformy do mety. Misje Misja 1 Celem misji pierwszej jest zniszczenie generatora energii Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. }} Misja 2 Celem misji drugiej jest zebranie 100 pierścieni. Gracz powinien poruszać się bardzo ostrożnie, oraz nie powinien wywoływać niepotrzebnych eksplozji, albo przynajmniej zachować od nich bezpieczny dystans. }} Misja 3 Celem misji trzeciej jest znalezienie zagubionego Chao. Do ukończenia tej misji gracz będzie potrzebował ulepszeń: Booster i Mystic Melody. Jakiś dystans za pierwszym punktem kontrolnym pojawia się pierwsza zewnętrzna sekcja, będąca mostem wiodącym nad przepaścią. Zaraz po wyjściu na zewnątrz, po lewej stronie znajduje się mała platforma ze starożytnymi ruinami. Gracz powinien tam przeskoczyć i zagrać Mystic Melody. Pojawią się wtedy latające platformy, po których będzie się można wspiąć na górę. Gracz będzie mógł następnie wskoczyć na platformę, która zabierze go jeszcze wyżej. Stąd trzeba przeskoczyć na jeszcze jedną latającą platformę, a potem na taką poruszająca się od jednego boku do drugiego. Gdy platforma ta będzie wystarczająco blisko przejścia naprzeciwko, gracz powinien tam polecieć. Za drzwiami pojawia się niemal pusty korytarz, w którym pojawiają się dwa Artificial Chaos. Gracz może je zniszczyć, albo przebiec obok nich. Należy jednak uważać na to, aby nie wysadzić pojedynczego dynamitu w tym pomieszczeniu. Jeśli gracz to zrobi, wszystkie okna w korytarzu, zarówno na ścianach jak i w podłodze, zostaną wysadzone i bardzo trudno będzie przejść przez korytarz bez bycia zassanym w kosmos. Za tym korytarzem znajdują się dwie klatki, na które gracz może wskoczyć, aby następnie polecieć na ruchomą platformę. Korzystając z niej gracz powinien przelecieć nad laserami po drugiej stronie i przejść przez drzwi prowadzące do pokoju z Chao. }} Misja 4 Celem misji czwartej jest ukończenie poziomu w ciągu 5 minut. Limit jest dość wymagający, więc nie należy się zatrzymywać, a jednocześnie starać się zestrzeliwać jak najwięcej przeciwników. W misji tej nie pojawiają się żadne punkty kontrolne. }} Misja 5 Celem misji piątej jest ukończenie poziomu w trybie Hard Mode. Oprócz tego że pojawiają się tu nowi przeciwnicy, zwiększona jest ilość okien, które mogą być wysadzone i w konsekwencji istnieje większe zagrożenie, że gracz zostanie zassany w przestrzeń kosmiczną. }} Multiplayer thumb|Eternal Engine w trybie dla dwóch graczy Eternal Engine pojawia się w trybie dla dwóch graczy, jako arena do walki. Jest to ta sama arena, na której Tails po raz ostatni walczy z Eggmanem w Hero Story. Jest to opuszczone laboratorium na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Pomieszczenie posiada okno z widokiem na planetę, oraz częściowo oszkloną podłogę. Pośrodku co jakiś czas przelatuje kapsuła, którą można wysadzić aby doprowadzić do eksplozji. Należy jednak uważać, gdyż eksplozja może zranić nie tylko przeciwnika, ale również samego gracza. Zwierzątka Skrzynie Chao #Pierwsza Skrzynia Chao znajduje się za pierwszym punktem kontrolnym. Ukryta jest między drewnianymi skrzyniami w pomieszczeniu z przyciskiem, który otwiera zamknięte drzwi. #Druga Skrzynia Chao znajduje się za drugim punktem kontrolnym, w pokoju z zieloną cieczą. Ukryta jest między żelaznymi skrzyniami po prawej stronie. #Trzecia Skrzynia znajduje się za trzecim punktem kontrolnym. Gracz musi przejść do pierwszego krążka linowego w zewnętrznej sekcji, gdzie Tails musi przejść po labiryncie platform do których w kilku miejscach podczepione są dynamity. Po wyskoczeniu z krążka linowego gracz powinien zeskoczyć na położoną niżej platformę z przyciskiem. Następnie powinien złapać się krążka linowego i polecieć z powrotem na początek tej sekcji. Dzięki temu gracz cofnie się z powrotem do korytarza poprzedzającego tą sekcję i będzie mógł przejść przez zamknięte wcześniej drzwi po lewej stronie. W pomieszczeniu tym znajduje się Skrzynia Chao, a po bokach kilka niezniszczalnych skrzyń. Gold Beetle Gold Beetle można znaleźć za piątym punktem kontrolnym. Pojawia się po lewej stronie, w sekcji w której gracz unosi się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Big the Cat thumb|Big the Cat w Eternal Engine Big pojawia się w korytarzu, przez który gracz przechodzi po zebraniu Bazooki, w trzecim oknie po lewej stronie. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki *W raporcie dotyczącym Biolizarda, który Rouge pokazuje Shadowowi w Dark Story wspomniany został "eternal engine". Miało to być urządzenie, które działało prawidłowo z wielką jaszczurką. Nie jest jednak powiedziane, czy ten "wieczny silnik" jest w jakimś stopniu powiązany z tym poziomem, albo generatorem energii na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Kategoria:Tematyka kosmosu Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure 2